Revenge
by Boscobabe48
Summary: What would you do if someone killed you're boyfriend? Read Flyingpurplepigs story-On last time...
1. Check me out

"Revenge" If I owned anything I wouldn't be here...  
  
Disclaimer- What would you do if someone killed you're boyfriend?  
  
This story is for Flyingpurplepigs...  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't think this is going to work out...he said firmly" Liz leaned forward to give him one last... before she could he turned his head and said "I think you should go" Liz nodded and walked out of his apartment.  
  
Bosco picked up his keys and went to the Police Department, early; he was going to have one heck of a hard day... Faith moving to MN made him sad... he sighed thinking about when she told him that her and Fred and the kids where going on Vacation, and ended up moving there... Bosco was walking down the street when he saw this woman walking down the street talking on her cell phone when he saw her she was wearing jeans with a Minnesota shirt on... made him think of Faith... as soon as she saw him she lifted up her sun glasses and put them on top of her brown hair with blond highlights... he saw her lime green eyes and beautiful smile... he almost dropped his keys that he was carrying, why he had keys, I really don't know it made him feel important... Bosco walked by her while nodding his head with a sweet smile... she winked at him and got back to her conversation... Bosco went into the coffee shop and saw some teenagers and raised his eye brow  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Four male teenagers ran up to the woman and grabbed her cell phone and as soon as they did Bosco saw it and ran after them into an ally, grabbed the cell phone and gave them all 5 dollars, "HEY! You're not done yet, ladies" Bosco yelled. As soon as he did the guys turned out of the ally, walked up the woman and said sorry and then started limping away as Bosco stood their with his arms crossed smiling and handed the woman back her cell phone, all proud... The woman stood their all confused but said thanks... Bosco gave her his card and told her if she had anymore trouble with them she could give him a call... she took the card while talking to him and put his numbers on her cell... as soon as she did it rang, and started talking to her little bother... Bosco just stood their kind of listening but trying not to show it... "Yeah, how did you know that... 5 dollars... yeah he's still here... you approve? Well then that changes everything, dork... yeah, ok... bye, Nick"  
  
Bosco looked up at her smiling... she looked up at him and stared laughing... "Next time that you want to impress me, try not to have my bother involved..." Bosco turned bright red... "Whoops" he snorted, "I'll keep that in mind" he added... "Well as long as we're out here, why don't we go get something to eat?!" "Yeah, sure" Bosco said... "Oh I'm Bosco, by the way" The woman looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Hi, I'm Ashley" 


	2. Flying cards

"Revenge" If I owned anything I wouldn't be here...  
  
Disclaimer- What would you do if someone killed you're boyfriend?  
  
This story is for Flyingpurplepigs... ************************************************************************** The more that Ashley looked at the Bosco's card the more she tried to remember her best friends Ex. Partner...  
  
Bozo...  
  
Boxer...  
  
"BOSCO," she yelled across the Café...  
  
"Yes?" Bosco asked leaning forward, confused...  
  
"Do you know Faith Yokas?" Ashley asked excited...  
  
"Yeah, I've...talked her a couple times..."  
  
"Oh, that's weird, she told me you two where partners...?"  
  
"Oh, she did? Well it didn't really work out..."  
  
Before she could ask more Bosco's Aunt Denise came running up... "MAURICE!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey!" Bosco said staying down looking up at her.  
  
"Oh get up here" she stated... She squeezed his ear until he got up the whole way...  
  
"Nana, how are you?!" Bosco asked while trying to rub his ear...  
  
"Oh I'm fine, ya know the last time I saw you with a woman was...  
  
To be honest with you was when you where standing behind you're mom"  
  
"Haha, how old was he?" Ashley asked...  
  
"How old are you now Maurice?!" She asked while laughing her head off...  
  
"Go away," Bosco pleaded while hitting her arm...  
  
"Ok baby, I'll just get you the usual and I'll get her the same"  
  
Denise walked to another table to buss it... "  
  
Who was that?" Ashley asked...  
  
"Oh that was my favorite Aunt Denise... She owns the joint... you can't help but love her"  
  
Ashley gave Bosco a sweet smile...  
  
Ashley and Bosco ate, and planed dinner for that night...  
  
Bosco threw a $20.00 on the table and ran up kissed his aunt on the cheek and partially Pushed Ashley out the door  
  
"I LOVE YOU MAURICE!" she yelled Bosco became red and groaned and whispered...  
  
"I love you too," Even tho she heard him she asked him to speak up...  
  
He yelled it and grabbed Ashley and ran out the restaurant, just barley seeing a glimpse of Jimmy eating lunch...  
  
Bosco and Ashley almost fell over...  
  
Bosco from running and Ashley from laughing so hard...  
  
After they both calmed down, Bosco looked at his watch and told Ashley he better get to work "Yeah me too," she added...  
  
Bosco went down the street and saw Ashley flowing him, close behind...  
  
Bosco turned around and asked Ashley where she was going "Work," She stated confused...  
  
"Oh, right!" he added...  
  
Ashley kept walking close behind as he took his short cut to the Police Department...  
  
Then they both walked in to the entrance of the Police Department "Can I help you!?" They both asked at the same time...  
  
Leiu walked by just then and said, "Hi" to both of them and told them to go get ready for role call...  
  
"Wait you're a cop?" Bosco asked...  
  
"Yeah, it's my first day on the job" I'm being partnered with a guy named Maurice Boscorel—"  
  
"You're Ashley Caffey!?"  
  
"Yeah, I should really go get changed now...  
  
Ashley said trying to shake it off."  
  
"Oh, me too!" Bosco added...  
  
After role call Bosco was driving, and Ashley was checking out Bosco in uniform...  
  
"55 David" Ashley looked up at Bosco smiled and responded  
  
"We have a traffic accident on 48th street"  
  
"10-4, Central"  
  
Ashley and Bosco arrived their 2 minutes later, it was a false call, so Bosco being him self deiced and to go talk to Jimmy about "love"  
  
Just Ashley spotted Kim putting her supplies back in the bus...  
  
"Ahh Kim?" Ashley started  
  
"That's what they call me" Kim shot back  
  
"Well, I heard from my old friend that you use to be Bobby's partner, and that you're still working here at the 55, and he talked lots about you...  
  
and I wanted you to know... he really loved you"  
  
Kim Stood there in shock...  
  
"How did you know Bobby?!"  
  
Kim asked in coldly thinking it was a friend of his first girl friend...  
  
"Well, I was his sister..."  
  
Ashley stated trying to not think of the phone call her mother had to give her when Bobby died...  
  
"Why are you here?!  
  
Are you here to ask me about the time I... I tried to kill myself?  
  
Well I'll tell you one thing princess, it was an accident and it was the hardest day of my  
  
Life and you'll never understand the pain I went threw,  
  
So if you're just here to lecture me, go the he** away because I'm busy"  
  
Ashley stood their in shock (If you're a Kim fan skip over this part)  
  
"THAT, was the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" (Billy Cosby, one of the best out there)  
  
Kim stood there thinking how mean Ashley was, but then she kinda figured it,  
  
Concerting the fact that she was Bosco's partner in all...  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes and turn around to Bosco,  
  
Who was clapping all proud of his new partner...  
  
And I thought teaching Jimmy what the word love meant was good...Bosco thought to him self...  
  
In the Squad  
  
"THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING... I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANBODY TALK BACK TO KIM... YOU ARE AWSOME!!!"  
  
Ashley brushed it off and started feeling horrible about all the things she said to Kim...  
  
"Maybe I should say 'Sorry', I mean it was kinda mean... she was his partner"  
  
"AHH, NOW I CAN SEE HOW YOU ARE BEST FRIENDS WITH FAITH"  
  
"Maybe I can do it after the shift" Ashley assuring her self...  
  
"Second thoughts... never liked'em" Bosco said firmly  
  
"Maybe that's because you never even have a good thought in the first place" Ashley said started to laugh  
  
"Maybe, that's because you never have a think"  
  
"Oh my Gosh" Ashley yelled between laughs  
  
"I'm hooped on phonkis" Ashley said in a mocking voice "Hey, that's pretty good!" Bosco admitted  
  
"Do you think Kim likes cards?" Ashley asked concerting it...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ashley was with Bosco, trying to get to the restaurant that Bosco was going to bring her too...  
  
"Sweet home Alabama, where the seas are next to you!!"  
  
"Please, Bosco," Ashley asked while slapping his leg  
  
"What is with women hitting me, today?" Bosco asked, confused  
  
"If Kim would have heard what you had said about her, you would have had a hole in you're head"  
  
"Apparently!"  
  
"Not like you already do" Ashley whispered to herself...  
  
Bosco was singing to loud to hear her...  
  
"You have the right to remain silent" Ashley yelled jokingly...  
  
"Yeah, I may have the right... but I don't have the ability"  
  
Bosco said in a matter-of-fact tone...  
  
They finally got there and the two officers ended up being in the middle of a shoot out...  
  
TBC ************************************************************************  
  
A thanks to AngelOfficer (I know you changed you're name) for letting me put you in the story... "Nana, or Aunt Denise"  
  
Bill Cosby for letting me use his lines, he didn't really let me but I still say thanks...  
  
And Ron White... for that quote: "You have the right to remain silent" "Yeah, I may have the right... but I don't have the ability..."  
  
Boscosgurl- thanks I hope you liked it!  
  
Ranger Webb- Hope that was more interesting...  
  
Flyingpurplepigs- Thanks FPP, for all the laughs... and more to come!!!  
  
Thanks!!! 


End file.
